Krwawe dziedzictwo
by Pia Sawada
Summary: Spotkania po latach, tajemnice i nowe zagrożenia. Wejdź do świata dorosłych bohaterów i zobacz jak wygląda ich życie


Drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się z donośnym hukiem. Mężczyzna zdjął czarny płaszcz i zsunął ze stóp militarne buty, po czym nieśpiesznie wszedł do niewielkiej kuchni. Nastawił wodę na kawę i opadł na bukowe krzesło, oparł czoło o przyjemnie chłodny blat stołu. Marzył tylko o tym, aby znaleźć się w ciepłym łóżku, niestety zapowiadało się na to, iż nie zmruży oka przez całą noc. Przedramię piekło go niemiłosiernie choć już dawno nie powinno, przypominając mu kim jest i nie dawało zapomnieć o rzeczach, których się dopuścił w imię pseudo wolności. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy do pomieszczenia cicho wszedł jego znajomy. Dopiero na dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła podniósł głowę.

\- Nie zakradaj się do mojego domu - powiedział patrząc z rozbawieniem na siedzącego przed nim człowieka - co tutaj robisz o tak później porze, Blaise?

Zabini donośnie westchnął, wstał i wyłączył czajnik, który zaczął już syczeć ostrzegawczo, po czym z szafki dwa kubki oraz puszkę z kawą.

\- A tak wpadłem - odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami - znowu zamierzasz pracować przez całą noc, Draco?

Malfoy przytaknął, odkąd zaczął prowadzić swój własny biznes rzadko miał trochę czasu wolnego tylko dla siebie. Zawsze dostawał w ostatniej chwili zamówienie na jakiś eliksir od zrozpaczonego czarodzieja, któremu się właśnie o magicznym naparze przypomniało. Blaise wręczył mu kubek z parującą kawą i patrzył na Draco z uznaniem, gdy ten wypił za jednym razem prawie pół zawartości naczynia, co było nie lada wyczynem.

\- Mam przygotować wywar tojadowy, więc mów o co chodzi i daj mi pracować.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak zajęty - syknął Zabini zirytowany - mój błąd, że się z tobą wcześniej nie skontaktowałem, aby uzgodnić dogodny termin mojej wizyty ale chciałem cię ostrzec - burknął urażony.

\- Przed czym? - zainteresował się Malfoy a widząc obrażoną minę przyjaciela dodał pośpiesznie - jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczny za to, że się o mnie troszczysz. A teraz powiedz czego mam się wystrzegać.

Blaise spokojnie dopił swoją kawę zupełnie nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na ponaglające spojrzenie Draco. W końcu postawił kubek na blacie kuchennym i znacząco odchrząknął.

\- Raczej kogo - popatrzył na zbitego z tropu przyjaciela.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem.

\- Pansy szykuje przyjęcie niespodziankę z okazji twoich urodzin. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że impreza odbędzie się u ciebie i już jest ponad sto osób na liście gości - uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Malfoy jęknął.

Były tylko dwie osoby na świecie, które potrafiły wyprowadzić Draco z równowagi. Pierwszą z nich był niesamowity Harry Potter, człowiek legenda o złotym sercu i niesamowitej odwadze. O tym wszyscy wiedzieli, gdyż Malfoy pałał do niego ogromną niechęcią. Natomiast garstka ludzi znała imię drugiego człowieka, który doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji oraz na skraj załamania nerwowego. Pansy Parkinson potrafiła w ciągu niespełna minuty sprawić, że odczuwał żądze krwi. Zabini przyglądał mu się niczym badacz, który właśnie odkrył nowy gatunek roślinki.

\- Chwileczkę - Draco doznał nagłego olśnienia - ale w jaki sposób ona planuje upchnąć tutaj ponad setkę ludzi?

Rzeczywiście, dom, w którym obecnie mieszkał Malfoy należał do kategorii tych przytulnych ale małych willi. Specjalnie zatrudniony najmodniejszy dekorator wnętrz postawił na nowoczesny styl oraz minimalizm.

\- Dlatego Pansy postanowiła urządzić imprezę w twoim domu rodzinnym - Blaise bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę rozwiał wszelkie nadzieję przyjaciela co do odwołania zaplanowanego przyjęcia - twoja matka się zgodziła - dodał widząc, że Draco chce coś powiedzieć.

Malfoy postawił na lśniącej drewnianej powierzchni stołu kubek i odchylił się niebezpiecznie do tyłu na krześle. Zabini od razu zasiadł naprzeciwko niego cały czas uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Kiedyś z pełną premedytacją pozbawię twoją małżonkę życia – westchnął.

\- A nie lepsze byłoby morderstwo w afekcie? - podrzucił pomysł Blaise – czasami myślę, że jest ona niezniszczalna.

Draco przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, jak może odegrać się na Parkinson lecz żaden z pomysłów nie wydawał się dostatecznie dobry. Spojrzał na zegar wiszący w kuchni i przeklął szpetnie widząc, którą godzinę pokazują wskazówki.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest już po północy – powiedział wracając z krzesłem do normalnej pionowej pozycji.

Zabini w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i dalej siedział przy stole wpatrując się w jakiś punkt nad głową przyjaciela, wyglądał jakby coś nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Czy jeszcze chciałeś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać poza tym nieszczęsnym przyjęciem? - zapytał Malfoy wyrywając z zamyślenia swojego nieproszonego gościa.

Blaise przecząco pokiwał głową, choć widać było, że coś go gnębi. Dopił brązowy napój bogów zawierający sporą dawkę kofeiny i już chciał wstać, żeby umyć kubek lecz

ostry ton głosu przyjaciela zatrzymał go w miejscu.

\- Co się stało?

Zabini cały zesztywniał. Draco nachylił się w jego stronę i uważnie obserwując każdy jego ruch, czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu... - zaczął niepewnie – odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi.


End file.
